A Cale of 2040
by StoryDreamer
Summary: It's the year 2040 and a Cale writes about what is going on in their life.


A/N: this is the closest thing i will be able to write for Dark Angel beacuse i don't thimk I'd be able to write anyhting else. There are refrences to the books written by Max Allen Collins. I hope you enjoy. I don't know if certain words in here could be considered swear words so i'll rate it T just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting or anyone but Seth Cale

November 10, 2040

My name is Seth Cale. Don't let the name fool you. I was named after one of my mother's brothers, even if I am a girl. I guess she didn't see anything wrong with it sense her own name is what a lot of people would call a guys name. I think it was hard on my dad at first, me being named after said brother with him being the one unintentionally got this brother killed. I was born April 21st 2023. My parents had finally gotten hitched early on in 2022. A lot of people have told me I'm lucky to be here, and they're right. I wouldn't even exist if it weren't for Kelpy. Heck, my dad probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for Kelpy. People say I look a lot like my dad. Dark blonde hair, blue-green eyes. Some say there's a hint of grey. People also say I'm like my mom, for the most part anyways. While I have taken on a lot of her enhancements, my eyesight sucks, so I have to wear glasses because contacts are hard to come by. Yep, the U.S. is still a crap hole. Hasn't gotten any better and at this rate I don't think it ever will. Like it matters anyway, even if we were still where we were a little over thirty-one years ago. Because the extinction of humanity is no doubt going to happen. I mean Earth is a planet in a galaxy. Who's to say another meteor want come and wipe us all out like it did with the dinosaurs. Why does it matter where we are or what are status in the world is, when we're all going to die and we'll be equal. It won't matter who grew up in post-pulse America and who grew up in Europe. Yet everyone still has hopes that it will never happen to them in their life time or generation. Well it's got to happen to somebody. Anyway I'm seventeen years old and I'm done with school. I was done about three years ago. I help my dad when I can. My mom doesn't like it much, but she knows she can't do anything about it. I mean if you have the capability to help someone who can't help themselves, why not help them, it's the right thing to do. My mom thinks my dad is to old to be keep doing what he does, but I don't think her concern about how old he is, is going to stop him. Speaking of, tomorrow is my dad's fifty-second birthday. I don't only work with my dad. I also work where my mom use to, Jam Pony. I know not the greatest job, but Eve works there too. Surprisingly Normal is still managing. Although he's older then my dad, so he got my Uncle Alec to be assistant manager. How I don't know. My godmother Original Cindy still works there too, same as Sketchy. Transgenics and the ordinary people get along pretty well these days. Been working out for quit a few years now. Maybe it started with me. I was the first known child to be born with one parent a transgenic and the other an ordinary. Who knows? Maybe it wasn't me, maybe it was something else. My dad has been back in the wheelchair for five years now. The exoskeleton broke beyond repair and the transfusions don't work as well as they use to. That's just my life is this post-pulse American world. Same old, same old, you know? We may very well get out of this, even though I don't think so. Maybe America will stand on it's feet once again. Anyway this is Seth Angie Cale, daughter of Logan and Max Cale age seventeen signing off, see yah!

_Seth Cale_

11. 10. 40

A/N: That was it. I hope you liked it. The reson her name is Seth even though she's a girl is I thought it was something that might happen, that and I have a thought that one day not to far from now it won't matter what gender a kid is that any name could go to any gender. i mean celebrties are nameing their kids Apple or Coco. Anyways thanks for reading StoryDreamer


End file.
